Rin's New Care Taker
by CrazyAnimeCatLady
Summary: What if Sesshoumaru ever got rid of Jaken? well find out...also there may be SXR later in the story but she would be older. I also tend to leave stories for long periods of time so....please don't hate me...you have been warned!
1. prologue

Rin's new care taker

**Prolog **

"Jaken why do I keep you around?" said Lord Sesshoumaru to his useless servant.

"My lord?" said Jaken, the toad demon.

"You're useless and I have no need of a useless servant. Be gone!" Lord Sesshoumaru said.

"But M'lord…" Jaken sputtered.

"You are useless be gone you pathetic excuse for a sidekick! Leave me now!" Lord Sesshoumaru shouted at Jaken as he kicked him away.

"If that is what you wish M'lord," Said the disgraceful sidekick

***********************

"Where is Master Jaken Going, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked the adorable little girl.

"Far, far away from us" Lord Sesshy told Rin. (Yes Lord Sesshy is his name to me, it's not as bad as calling him Fluffy!! So shut up a about it! Now that that's settled back to the story)

"Who will look after me?" asked the now frighten girl.

"We will find someone, now go and play," Lord Sesshoumaru told the little girl. He never liked her sent when she was worried or upset.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," said Rin. Soon after Lord Sesshy starts interview he remembered why he kept Jaken around. This is because most humans get in the way, and most demons don't want to take care of a human child, in fact they hate humans all together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**********************

As Rin lay sleeping so peacefully the sight almost melted the lord's ice-cold heart. She lay there so unaware of what lay outside the camp's borders. How ever Lord Sesshoumaru knew that there was a new scent in the air (He had a very good sense of smell being a full dog demon). An anxious Lord Sesshoumaru shouted "Who's out there?" as he said this he drew his sword hoping that there would be no combat.

A young female voice responded, "I am the one you are looking for".

This aggravates the Lord so he says; show your self you coward!"

The voice then says, "very well but there is no coward here," at this point a cloaked figure appears out of the misty darkness and then bows to the Lord.

"Perhaps we should go by the fire so you can see my face," said the female figure.

"Yes all right," said Lord Sesshoumaru very suspicions of the new arrival. When she walked it look like she glided rather than walked.

***********************

Lord Sesshoumaru and the girl sat by the fire talking about her life. When Sesshoumaru said, "You haven't told me your name yet."

"My name is Kimi" she responded in a dull tone, and then she said "she will not remember me; she was very young when I saw her last."

"What happened if you knew her then why did you leave her there so for long?" asked Lord Sesshoumaru.

"I was banished to the lands of the unknown. I begged and pleaded for her parents to come with me, but they said no. So I left knowing full well her fate and theirs. When the day came I returned to find death and destruction" said Kimi.

"So do you want to take her?" said the Lord. At this precise moment in time Rin walked in.

"Who is this Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked the surprised Rin. At this point the stranger bows to the little girl which is an entirely new experience for her.

"An old friend, I was there at your birth, which was on a blustery day in late November your mom was convinced that I was a nurse maid. You are twelve years old correct?" said Kimi as she said it she giggled a little for the first time in years. As the girls were having this conversation Lord Sesshoumaru was tending the firer.

The confused Rin asked, "How do you know that?"

Kimi said in response "I know this because I am your care taker."

"Who said so?" asked the startled little girl.

"Well first your parents, they never mentioned me did they? And second by Lord Sesshoumaru," said Kimi.

"When did I say you could stay here with us?" Lord Sesshy angrily jumped in to the conversation, only to be ignored.

"Oh, you know that they're dead Right?" asked Rin.

"Yes I know I morn for them too, I've known for three years now to the day" Kimi informed Rin.

"When did I say you could stay?" Lord Sesshoumaru repeated very angrily.

Kimi very calmly informed Lord Sesshy, "I know all your secrets and I'm the only that is qualified to take care off a human child so it would be wise to let me stay."

"I think she should stay and take care of me, I'm sure that she'll do a better job than Jaken did," Rin commented as her sleepiness caught up to her.

"All right you have convinced me, she stays, and now, Rin to bed with you," Lord Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," she said as she walked into the teepee.

"She is very attached to you," said Kimi.

"Yes I am aware of this. She died but I saved her from that fate with my father's sward Tenseiga. Yet she is still so small I wonder if there's something wrong with her," Lord Sesshoumaru spilled this information to Kimi. Information that He had never told anyone before, nor did he have any intention of telling this stranger but was complied to by some unseen force.

"Yes I know, she thawed out your ice-cold heart," Kimi said as if it is was common news she had heard before.

Lord Sesshoumaru proceeded to ask, "How do you know that?"

"I have the curse of foresight but I don't need my visions to know that your eyes betray you," Kimi said in a depressing yet cheerful tone.

"Now things are beginning to make sense, so will you ever shed this curse?" asked Lord Sesshoumaru letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"No I am cursed for life, and with this curse I saw Rin's parents and Rin die," said Kimi on the edge of tears bursting out.

"So then you tried to change the feature and you saw other things too didn't you," said the Lord.

"Yes I see many things, I could not forgive myself if I left and did nothing. I saw what you did for Rin and I would like to thank you for that," said Kimi as she wiped away the tears that stained her rosy checks.

"Did you know what I would do?" asked Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Yes I did since the time that I saw her and her parents die," replied Kimi.

"So than what will you do for me with this curse?" asked Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Whatever I can for now I guess, now let us retire for the night," said Kimi drying her eyes.

"I think that we shall but there is no place for you to sleep," said Lord Sesshy.

"That will be fine we will find a place for me in the morning," said Kimi.

"Where will you sleep?" asked Lord Sesshoumaru.

"I can sleep out here," Kimi suggested.

"Are you sure it can be very dangerous out here at night," said the Lord.

"Yes I know, I can handle my self, go on to bed I will be fine," said Kimi.

"All right I'll go now," said Lord Sesshoumaru.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***********************

A blood curdling scream awakens the lord and the little girl for a very deep sleep.

Lord Sesshoumaru runs out side to find that Kimi has vanished and Jaken is standing in the trees. The lord begins to search for his missing when he finds her by a river in a state of disarray. He looks at her and said "What happened to you?"

The girl looks at him and says "Pain so much pain, and love not enough love,"

"It's ok now come with me we'll get cleaned up and get you some new clothes," The Lord said rather shakily but the girl had just stared at him like she was trying to read his soul.

After a few minutes she seemed to regain her scenes and started to apologize so fiercely that it scared him just a little "You do not need to apologize," Lord Sesshy said rather roughly that it scared Kimi. When the Lord saw her face it stung at him that he had to apologize to Kimi. But quickly recovered and said "Please Kimi let me help you, let me get you cleaned up and get you some new clothes. Ok?"

"Ok, I think, I'll just nap here," She said just before passing out. Lord Sesshoumaru took the girl back to the camp and wrapped her up in a blanket then placed her in his cot. He then left, he came into a village under his rule. He walked into Nana's shop. He was greeted with a simple hello from the old woman.

He walked up to the counter and she asked "back? It has not been a year yet"

"It is for another girl," He said matter-of-factly.

"I see well I will need to take measurements," she told him like they were old friends.

"Very well come with me," He had learned that it was a waste of time to argue with Nana. He took Nana to where he had left Kimi and Rin.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Nana had taken Kimi's measure measurements she returned to her shop to make the Kimi the kimono Lord Sesshoumaru had ordered. She was a very fast worker, she had finished she closed her shop to find Lord Sesshoumaru, Nana normally waited till he came by but she was always willing to make exceptions in this case it was an emergency this girl had nothing else to ware.

**********************************

After she had found Lord Sesshoumaru, Nana gave the girl the kimono. She helped the girl into the kimono. She left the teepee went to lord Sesshoumaru to get paid. She was never one for socializing.

************************************

Rin walked out the teepee she saw lord Sesshoumaru she was always hopeful that lord Sesshoumaru would never take another for his mate. She loved just starring at him it was her favorite thing to do. Then Sesshoumaru felt her eyes on his back and turned and gave her a look that said 'I know you think that you can hide your feelings from me' she turned away and blushed. This was their morning ritual though nether would admit it both enjoyed this but he knew soon she would need more. This morning was only different in the sense that there was one more in the teepee.

**************************

When Kimi awoke she felt a large and heavy weight on her chest. She opened her eye to find a large pile of blankets on her, when she tried to roll over she found that it was not possible due to the fact that the pile had too much pressure on her chest. She found that she could move her arms so she used them to push the blankets off of her. When the pile hit the floor there was a loud thump and muffled moans of pain witch were not something one should hear from a pile of blankets.

*********************************

Lord Sesshoumaru went into the tepee to investigate the noise. What he saw made him glad that Rin had developed the habit of getting up to watch the sunrise with him. When she was younger she had night terrors, for years after he had revived her. She would stay awake long enough to see the sunrise and then she would fall asleep on his chest.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"She is not injured," Rin told him with out turning around. She had learned to sense his presence not long after he had revived her.

"Oh, and you, how are you?" he looked her over to make sure that there were no marks of any kind on her perfect body.

"I am fine My Lord," she turned to face him. "And you how are you, Lord Sesshoumaru, you look very tired," she spoke to him, concern shining in her deep brown eyes, and her worry palpable in her voice.

"I am, but I thought I told you to call me Sesshoumaru,"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru," she blushed slightly.

"I can't sleep, my dear, you should know that, I have to protect you," he looked at her and wondered how he had ever lived with out her.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you," she spoke to him with her emotions playing in her eyes.

"What does this deal involve," he spoke knowing she would do anything for him.

"I will stay in the tepee if you get some sleep," she knew she wouldn't have to argue much more.

"And what would you do while I sleep?" he asked staring at her.

"I have many things to do, for example: my writing, my art work and other things," Rin said with a shrug.

"Very well, my sweet Rin, but next time I won't give in so easily" he spoke with a playful tone to his words.

"That's fine I can be just as stubborn as you," he tried to take off his armor with his left hand, he had gotten it back after Naraku had vanished, but found he still had trouble with it.

"Let me help you, Sesshoumaru," she had a way of getting him to feel relaxed that no one else even cared to know.

"You have the softest touch my dear," he took her hand, and brought it to his mouth to lay a kiss on it before letting it go.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru, you are very kind," she smiles, and a blush erupts over her face.

"No my dear, you are the one who is kind, but now is not the time for this," he sat on his cot, swung his feet over the side, and laid down. Rin walked over, and joined him on the cot. She wanted to be near him for awhile, so she curled up with him. Her head was on his chest, and soon the two slipped into their dreams.


End file.
